


Just best friends

by loulougoingsolo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulougoingsolo/pseuds/loulougoingsolo
Summary: The aftermath of Good Mythical Morning episode 1235. Rhett feels Link has pushed him to reveal too much about his true feelings for his best friend.





	Just best friends

> \- So, thanks a lot for making things awkward today.

Rhett stood in the dressing room, trying to rid himself of the ewok bonnet, which suddenly had started to suffocate him. His voice sounded unusually annoyed, and Link felt baffled. The filming with Kandee had gone extremely well, or at least that’s what he had believed until now. Link stared at his friend’s tall back, still in full makeup, looking like an overgrown, slightly masculine Goldilocks.

> \- What do you mean? Kandee had a blast today, and let’s be honest here, we looked amazing!

> \- Oh, come on! What was all that “Are you attracted to me?” talk? I looked like an idiot, and you know it!
> 
> \- Hey! I was just winging it! Besides, I thought I was turned into Rihanna, and I know you like her, so of course I had to ask.
> 
> \- Well, why didn’t you just leave it at that, then? You kept pushing me to answer! What was I supposed to say?
> 
> \- To be honest, I expected you to say the same thing you always do, that I’m your best friend and that is all. That’s what we always say.

Link felt a sudden grasp of pain in his chest, when he saw Rhett’s shoulders drop. The taller man even dropped his head, looking like a sad defeated teddy bear, still wearing the ridiculous bonnet. Link could barely hear the muted words, spoken so softly, it was as if Rhett was saying them to himself instead of Link.

> \- You should know by now that I’m no good at lying.

It took a few seconds for Link to fully understand the words his best friend had just said. It had been an unspoken rule of theirs, for all these years, to not admit being anything but friends. Sure, there had been looks, even some not-so-accidental touches at times, but this was the only thing they had never discussed together. Of course they both knew what the fans were saying, they even occasionally joked about it on their videos, but not once had they worded these thoughts in a serious context. There were all the boundaries they had been taught to respect, there was the church, their parents – and for god’s sake - their wives and families. So in silence, they had always agreed to be just best friends and that was all. Until just now.

> \- Rhett?

Link reached his arm to touch his friend’s shoulder. The way Rhett reacted to his touch, jumping as if his fingers had burnt the man’s skin, felt strangely painful. There was that unfamiliar sensation of something gripping his heart, a flush of panic tingling on his forehead. He gently turned Rhett to see his face.

> \- Rhett? Are you crying? Hey, buddy, come here!

At this point, Link didn’t really think about what he was doing, he acted on pure instinct, and his instincts were telling him to comfort the tall man in front of him. He grabbed the silly bonnet and pulled Rhett closer. Then he closed his strong arms around his friend’s shoulders and pressed his head, still covered in a blonde, curly wig, firmly against Rhett’s chest. There was that comfortable place just below his jaw where Link knew his head would fit perfectly. For the longest time, they stood silently in the dressing room, Rhett still quietly sobbing, and Link holding him tightly, stroking his back, comforting in a way only he could. Slowly Link felt his friend’s tight muscles relax as the sobbing finally stopped. They were still standing there, Link was still stroking Rhett’s back, holding him tightly, but as moments passed, something changed. What had started as just a comforting hug, suddenly turned into something electric, and the pleasant warmth of their bodies started to feel uncomfortably hot. Just as this change of pace started to reach Link’s consciousness, Rhett pulled away from the embrace, still avoiding any eye contact with his friend.

> \- Link, can we just forget what I just said? Just, erase it from your memory, and let’s leave it at that, ok?

Rhett felt the need to leave the room, to avoid any further questions. For the first time in his life he was genuinely afraid of losing his best friend, just because he had crossed the one line they had between them. The one line needed to keep things the way they were meant to be. Just best friends, and nothing more. That moment Rhett wanted nothing as much as to run away and get away from Link before he’d reveal anything more. Link stood there quietly, thinking, watching as Rhett went through the drawers of their dressing table, looking for scissors to free himself of the furry ears and pleather garment. Link knew this moment was important, he knew there was something he needed to say to resolve the situation. But how could he ever forget the words Rhett had so hesitantly whispered? How could he ignore the way Rhett had looked at him in the studio, when he had forced his friend to admit his feelings in front of everybody? At the time, he hadn’t really thought about his motives at all, he was just intrigued by something he saw in Rhett’s eyes, and he had forgotten about the audience, about Kandee giggling beside Rhett. In fact, he realized, as the tight pain in his chest turned into something much more enjoyable, at that moment, when he asked that question, he only had eyes for Rhett. He loved Rhett, and he only needed to hear it from Rhett’s lips, that he loved him back.

> \- Rhett, I don’t want to leave it at that. I don’t want to erase it from my memory. I just really want you to say that you are attracted to the real me, not some cheap imitation of Taylor Swift. I want you to say that we’ve never been just best friends, because we are so much more than that, and we both know it.

Now it was Rhett’s turn to comfort Link, whose eyes suddenly had turned foggy. Rhett flashed his familiar warm smile at Link as he approached him to remove the wig and to reveal the dark and silver hair he had always loved. Of course he was attracted to the real Link – he hadn’t even noticed the makeup or the wig from the dazzling blue eyes which always stared straight into his soul. To him, Link always looked amazing.

The blonde wig fell onto the floor from Rhett’s hands as Link stepped closer and slid his hands under the ewok bonnet to find the man inside the costume. This time, the bonnet came off easily, and finally it was just them. Sure, Rhett’s face still looked a lot like one of a cute and fluffy Starwars character, and Link still had the intense lips and contouring more suitable for a pop star, but in the end it was just them. And finally, they were both willing to admit they were so much more than friends.

* * *

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm catching a cold, and I felt like writing something to ignore the stuffy nose. For some unknown reason my brain just needed to vent the feelings I had from the What's on my face? episode in a fictional form. I didn't mean to make the guys cry, but it just happened, and I'm sorry for that. I would like to think things worked out in the end.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing. As always, constructive critisism, comments and kudos are welcome! <3


End file.
